


when you just want to die

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Maaf aku emo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Mari kita bahagia sekali saja. Mari kita menangis bersama saja.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	when you just want to die

“Aku mau mati.” Hueningkai menatap nanar pemuda di depannya. Matanya telah memerah sempurna tanda ia telah menangis sebanyak yang ia tahan.

“Nggak bisa gini,” katanya perlahan.

“Aku tau kamu lelah, aku tau. Itu manusiawi Kai, tapi nggak gini caranya. Kemari,” pintanya. Tetapi Hueningkai tetap tidak bergeming, masih menjauh dari posisinya dengan Soobin sekarang ini.

Soobin mengalah, ia memilih untuk merengkuh Hueningkai. Ia memilih untuk menjadi orang yang pertama menepuk lembut bahu Hueningkai, merentangkan tangan panjang guna melindungi sayapnya yang putih mulus dan seksi. _Becanda_. Maksudku sayapnya yang siap melebur kapan saja. Ya, begitu.

Soobin tersenyum getir walau di dalam hatinya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin pergi, ingin merasakan baik-baik saja. Selamanya.

Tetapi kamu tau kan dunia tidak akan sebaik itu pada manusia? Tetapi dunia juga tidak sejahat itu pada manusia. Buktinya, ( yang mari kita lihat foto yang menggantung pada dinding-dinding, disana ada siapa? Keluargamu. Orang yang kamu cinta dan mencintai kamu dan juga coba kamu lihat di galeri ponselmu. Ada siapa? teman-temanmu ) walau lagi-lagi dunia tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Ada sesuatu benang ketidaksempurnaan di dalam hidupmu, keluargamu. Tetapi apakah kamu akan menerima itu? Jawabannya: mari menerima. Seperti Soobin, dan mungkin ( juga ) Hueningkai yang sudah terlelap dalam rengkuhan satu sama lain.

Hueningkai tau dan Soobin paham. Mungkin begini, mereka tidak ingin ( benar-benar ) mati, mereka hanya butuh pelukan. Sebuah pelukan yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Pelukan yang akan merengkuh cerita kehidupan kalian menjadi sebuah cerita yang terbungkus indahㅡ terlepas itu hal sederhana, hal yang sangat luar biasa mengesalkannya, hal yang sangat-sangat luar biasa sampai membuat kalian tidak habis pikir. Seperti; kenapa tadi aku salah panggil orang atau tentang kenapa aku lagi jalan bareng temen rame-rame malah aku kentut _hahahaha_!

Hei, senyum dulu. Karena kata-kata di cerita ini hampir habis, tapi aku harap cerita unik kalian nggak bakal habis.

Maka, ayo kita mengarungi kejahatan hidup ini bersama? Kamu benci bukan dengan keadaan menyedihkan ini? Maka, buktikan kamu bisa menginjaknya, giliranmu untuk meledeknya dari atas dengan kamu menjadi bahagia. 

Mari, kita bahagia sekali saja. Mari, kita menangis bersama saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sayang kamu! Terimakasih telah membaca ♡♡♡


End file.
